


Lycka till

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hon fick aldrig älska Rebecka." </p><p>Minoo tänker efter Rebecka är död. Baserad på en den här hey-im-cosima.tumblr.com/post/115699461861/aceofultron-soulmate-au-where-instead-of-your</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycka till

Orden har alltid suttit där som en liten meningsfull tatuering på Minoos högra ankel. Två små svart ord; _Lycka till_. Det är en ful skakig handstil, om man nu kan kalla det handstil. Minoo önskade att det i alla fall kunde se någorlunda snyggt ut istället för en fylletatuering gjord i någons kök, trots att det ändå inte är någon som frågar. Det är inte fint att fråga folk om deras mening. Orden som står i svart som en tatuering. Orden som är de sista du hör din själsfrände säga.

Hon ligger i badkaret. Vattnet börjar kallna men hon sitter som förstenad och tittar på orden. _Lycka till_. Hon kommer ihåg när hennes föräldrar pratade med henne om varför orden fanns där, och varför alla har något skrivet på kroppen. Dem förklarade att orden var det sista man hörde sin själsfrände, någon man verkligen älskar och är menad att vara med resten av livet, säga innan de dör. _Lycka till_. Hur många gånger hör man inte någon säga det?

Hennes föräldrar undvek att säga orden i Minoos närhet, och hon hade lärt sig att vem som helst som sa det i hennes närhet kunde inte rimligen vara hennes själsfrände. Hon lärde sig att inte reagera när någon önskade henne _lycka till_ , men det stoppade inte känslan i magen när någon sa det. Oavsett om det var rimligt eller inte.

Minoo har inte gråtit än. Hon antar att det kom för plötsligt, för hårt, för att gråta. Det var för overkligt. Lite som att tappa andan. Du slutar inte försöka vilja andas, och ju längre du inte kan andas desto mer försöker du, desto mer panik får du. Du försöker om och om igen att hämta andan men det går inte riktigt. Hon hade inte försökt att gråta, men hon ville känna någonting.

Hon grät inte på begravningen heller. Minoo har aldrig känt att världen var mer overklig än då. Det hade aldrig varit mer overkligt än på Rebeckas begravning. Hon hörde aldrig riktigt vad prästen, hon orkade inte försöka följa med orden. Hon orkade bara tänkta på Rebecka. Hon tänkte på de där _jävla_   _lycka_  till skrivet så  _jävla_  fult på högra ankeln.

De satt i källgruvan och pratade. Först om Gustaf och Rebecka, sen om att Minoo var kär i Max. Rebecka tyckte att Minoo borde prata med Max utanför skolan, att det säkert ändå var något mellan dem om Minoo tyckte det. Hon önskade hon hade samma inställning som Rebecka, samma känsla att det skulle vara en enkel sak att prata med Max. Enkelt att veta om han kände samma sak för Minoo.

“Tack. Men jag tror det är bäst om jag försöker sluta vara kär istället.” sa Minoo.

“ _Lycka_  till.” svarade Rebecka.

Minoo trängde undan känslan av oro och ångest. Hon ville fortsätta vara glad. Hon vill vara lika lycklig som hon alltid var med Rebecka. Vid tillfället kände hon inte ens att det var rimligt att Rebecka skulle vara hennes själsfrände. Det fanns inte i Minoos världsbild. Det var inte rimligt att Rebecka skulle dö på plats, sittandes, av ingen anledning. Kanske skulle någonting hända inom henne. En stroke, eller något med hjärtat. Men det fanns knappast någon chans.

Dagen efter i skolan passarede snabbt kommer hon ihåg och det var inte förrän pappa berättade att Rebecka omkommit som hon insåg att Rebecka aldrig sa hej då, eller hörs, eller något av det slaget. Minoo skulle träffa Max. Hon skulle prata om skolan, men försöka leda konversationen någon annanstans, och Rebecka önskade henne “ _lycka till_ ” med ett leende. Minoo hade inte tänkt på det. Hon undrade om ens riktigt lyssnade överhuvudtaget. Hon var för inställd på Max. Max som dödade Elias. Max som dödade Rebecka. Minoo skulle träffa Max, som mördade Rebecka. Rebecka som är… var, nej, är, Minoos själsfrände. Den hon skulle spendera livet med. Inte se dö innan de ens lyckats rädda världen.

Hon sitter kvar i det nu kalla vattnet, fortfarande stirrande på orden.  _Lycka_  till. Hon känner tårar som rinner sakta ner för kinden.

Hon fick aldrig älska Rebecka. Hon undrar om Gustaf kände samma sak, om hans ord också kom från Rebecka. Hon började gråta mer när hon tänkte på det. Gustaf älskade Rebecka. Man såg det. Så fort man var nära dem kände man hur mycket han älskade henne. Hon önskade att det inte var Rebeckas ord som var skrivet på Gustaf, han älskade henne för mycket. Minoo fick aldrig älska Rebecka så mycket som Gustaf gjorde och hon undrar ändå hur hon ska klara att leva. Hur hon ska orka titta på orden ‘ _Lycka till_ ’ resten av livet, vetande att Rebecka aldrig kommer komma tillbaka. Att hon aldrig får dela sitt liv med Rebecka.  


End file.
